xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Xunon Vega
Anima.jpg| Attacks And Spells|linktext=Browse all attacks and spells in the TXV series. wiki-background|Story|linktext=Take a look into TXV's universe. XunonVegaCover.png|Zuliya Tribe|linktext=Check out the most powerful race that has ever existed. 'Welcome' Xunon Vega is a comprehensive and growing database for the latest anime series. Xunon Vega is a all-around series. The series Xunon Vega was created by Cyron Davis and a few of his associates. This anime-inspired series will reflect off of the original story from the light novel created on Wattpad. In accordance to the novel's original premise, the series is a part-period drama, part science-fiction and mostly comedy and great levels of action, fantasy and adventure, PG-14.The amazing cartoon-anime style show that combined mythology with the style of Japanese and American culture together in this show. Fans and anyone interested in the series are welcome tohelp this Wiki grow! Be sure to message us to get an idea of the rules here. This comprehensive encyclopedia covers the story lines, characters, and locations of every season and game in the series. This site also exists as a translation resource for information such as art, title, and equipment data for every character's appearance in each episode. Story Eudora, an unpleasant force of negative energy derived from the darkness in the hearts of man. Valund, a sinister professor by utilization of reality distortion casted a shadow amongst the universe in which the deepest and darkest of challenges would be reminiscied. The distorted space created an alter reality with a negative effect; in this process many Time Gates were created inside the Acrea Pantheon, a massive dungeon in Nesirra. This is what Valund wanted, he was trying to restore life of Renigald, leader of the Diablo Eclipse who cursed the universe eons ago by killing a countless amount of people with the energy he created called Eudora. He went at war with the Lyra Guardians the rulers of the cosmos. There are 12 members of an organization known as the Diablo Eclipse that rule over each universe. Renigald was sealed into Akashic Realm where he could observe the world domination, over the years he grew older. With Valund, one of his followers on his side, he decided to gather energy from everyone and this would give him life again. He would also reach the source of unlimited power "Divine Matrix." Valund created many incarnations, drone, clones and new beings that were all created using the power of the Eudora to possess and conquer other beings. He started off with demons, then he was able to make creatures that were the physical embodiment of Eudora itself, he was able to bring back deity, titans, extinct species, and many more. In the process of making his army that would serve under him, a foreign planet known as Erazon Xaolis, lies a powerful and formidable species called the Lyran who were spawned by the power of the "Divine Matrix." The trio of three overpowered siblings; Raiza, Zecro, and Yazuni, of the next generation begin their training as just small children for many of years. Each with their own goals in mind. As they grew up their parents had put them through the hardships of their training seeing that their family power meant everything, they loved to battle and liked testing their creative abilities. With Exodus' constant absence because of his enjoyment in his personal hobbies, she became a bipolar mother instead of the calm and kind one she was prior to their father's departure. So in turn, she took her anger out on her kids. Yazuni was constantly abused and beaten down during their training sessions simply because he was the child of Naria, another woman who Exodus had fallen in love with while engaged to Aponia. Naria's traits were strong in her son, this caused Yazuni to not fight for strength but for a reason. He was shunned and treated horribly by her because of her sudden change. Exodus who never really spoke to him gave him great advice and methods of training before he left them. The children were heartbroken that he could not leave with Raiza on his missions with Exodus. Zecro and Yazuni were left with a tough mother, Raiza was a big part in their life teaching Yazuni and Zecro how to get over the burden that they carried. On the other hand,Yazuni was being motivated by Zecro because he understood where her mindset was making it easy for them. Later on Raiza had a plan that he would fight Aponia with them along with his cousin. Yazuni, Raiza, and Zecro had all teamed up with their father against Eudora's beings in the attempt to seal them away. Their father brought them to their grandparents while he would fight off the evil threats. Exodus was stuck through the fabric of space and time so he trained more with the essence of each galaxy gaining massive levels of power. It wasn't over yet because now Renigald had enough will to spread his disease around people that carried darkness within their soul and manipulate them also gaining a great amount of energy. Exodus found a way out of the limbo, he made it to the upper world where he decided to depart in becoming the Lord making Epsilon who is reincarnation his apprentice. The brothers successfully made it to a planet, Erazon Xoalis, a world of destined artist that their older brother Raiza trains at most of his time. It is considered the center of all the spiritual universes. On the Planet is a endless root, that had a unknown count of dunegons. stacking inside of each other with sealed Eudora infested creatures; its sheer size was unbelievable. Outside, there were a couple of large cities along with countless small-scale towns and villages, forests, terrains and plains, and even lakes. At the edge of the root is a powerful dragon Nogor who is a deity of time and darkness that empowered by the enigma of solar creation. This creature was sealed in the planet's core by a warrior years ago who had a very hard time keeping up with its escalating power. He has been gnawing at the root for years trying to inherit the almighty power known as Divine Matrix (Omnipotence). The kids meet their new teammates and were traind by the grandparents of Zecro and Yazuni. They were introduced to the Soma Sanctuary. When Zecro and Yazuni enrolled, they each had to choose a path. Zecro picked the path of Equilibrium while Yazuni of Armageddon. Tabitha took the path of formality, Dango of Spiritual Forces, Alcadia of Nature, Karmine of Molecular Energy, Violet of Sin, Arabella of Astral and Raiza of Wisdom since he was older being advanced in his fields. A few months later Raiza was summoned by his father to join him in the upper world to become a prince and to start working with him and protecting the people of all worlds. Before Raiza left his brothers, he left them with valuable items and words for them to remember in case he was not going to be there. Years later, the brothers were taught to control their power and behave around beings using the Quintessence, to transition through different forms at any time. They met up with new friends and became a small team called "Syoran" making them the saviors of hope. The Syoran and set out for an adventure to the different universes to learn and master their hidden abilities and acquire more knowledge from other beings. During their adventure, they travel through savage worlds ruled by the pursuit of the most outrageous people. This is an era of the survival of the fittest, where only the strong survive! Horrifyingly evil villains from the darkest corners of space and time are colliding in one universe and Zecro - the powerful guardian of his universe- is all that stands between humanity and extinction. Joined in battle by the courageous Syoran, The survivors of the battle against time to multiple dimensions and planets in search of slaying the Eudora creatures that can be used to revive their fallen allies. But unknown to them, Valund is racing toward planet to planet to create more beings. Syoran find the planet suffering at the hands of evil, the universe's most diabolical dictator. With no choice but to fight, the Syoran joins forces with their former nemesis Valund in order to combat this new threat. But just as Valund seems on the verge of victory, Renigald summons the mighty force to steal deity possess them and drive our heroes to the brink of destruction! Luckily, the mighty Zecro arrives in time to join the fight! A dark future awaits the universe unless the Syoran can fend off the new enemy. Ivan miraculously survived young Yazuni's assault on the his militia, and he's created a new gang of species programmed to destroy the planet! Zovatta, an ancient god was created millions of years ago. He destroyed countless worlds and snuffed out billions of innocent lives! As time wore on, he became more and more difficult to control now he has reawakened and is after demolition. As if the situation weren't dire enough, an unknown threat has followed Yazuni from his escape from prison. The monster is hell-bent on absorbing the creatures and achieving his ultimate form! Later a tournament is announced that will decide the fate of the universe! The strongest fighters from all around the universe and from every reality star are invited to fight to save their universe separation!! With the universe hanging in the balance, Valund goes on a mad rampage across the galaxy in search of Zecro and Yazuni. Can the last of the Tribes find a way to cleanse the universe of this ultimate evil? Only they can hunt down the ambition and harmony that our legends compromise. As saviors of hope, the gang tracks and defeats the strongest and most dangerous beings with their adequate power and teamwork. An unpleasant source comes their way opening the gates of revolution creating Dystopia. Who could be the one that has done this? The team find themselves traveling through multiple phases trying to find out the mastermind behind this all. Could it be one of them? Will the same trust they once had break and they go their separate ways? 'Main Characters' Yazuni (The Black Lotust) - The younger sibling of both Zecro and Raiza. He is also the twin protagonist of the TXV series. He slowly becomes one of the strongest characters in the series, and is also cynical and with a great sense of justice. He is sometimes seen as a sadist. He is known as the fastest member of the team, despite his laziness. While being recognized as a fierce swordsman, there is much more to Yazuni than meets the eye. He continues to fight and avenge the death of his teacher while also carrying the will of the people on Erazon Lunaris upon his shoulders. Zecro (Equlibrium Gospel)'' - The older sibling of Yazuni and younger sibling of Raiza. He is also the twin protagonist of the ''TXV series. Zecro is the strongest characters in the series. He is pure of heart, and extremely competitive, but dedicated to defending every universe from evil. He is a powerful Martial Hexis user. He is very skilled at fighting with weapons or hand to hand and can transform his Indefinite into any weapon type. He has a very humble and kind side when it comes to his friends. Squad Syoran (Protagonist Team) Dex (The Emo Kid) - He was a orphan of some sort but picked from his brother before he was abandoned him. He grew up to be very strong but was a bandit in the process never knowing what a bond was soon learning when he met with his teammates. He challenges Yazuni to a sword fight repeatedly because of the fact he thinks of him as a rival. He's also constantly depressed. Tabitha (The Troll) - a female main character of the series who is joined on team "Syoran". She is a hot head at times but it very loyal to her teammates and they come first before anyone in her spirit. She is a great Martial Hexis user capable of very powerful attacks and deadly blows. She sometimes yet randomly kicks Yazuni out of the blue without realizing what she did. Rei (The Cat-Lover) -Another member of the "Syoran". She is very protective of her teammates and wishes to remove Yazuni rough training lifestyle of fighting and constant conflict. She also chases after him or threatens to kill him whenever he talks to a female. Karmine (The Calm Master of the Black Blade) - Karmine is a highly versatile former assassin of The Psychic Order and currently the only assassin in Team Syoran. He's skilled in martial arts, assassination, spying, and atomic arts. He is very distant and quiet but gets the job done most of the time. He constantly argues with Yazuni. ' '''Born as a demigod, Dango grew up to be a specialized hitman training everyday and being assigned to kill people led him down the wrong road. He was picked up by Zecro whom helped him stop thinking about his grusome memories about the people he killed. He helped him assemble a postive mood set also helping him with all of his flaws. Violet '(The Vampiric Masochist)' - She is a very keen sneaky vampire of one of the strongest vampire deities in the universe being a part of the team "Syoran". She is very possessive but is also very dangerous. She is short tempered and sometimes her personality changes from a nice and polite setting to a completely frightening one. Acaldia '(Queen of Beauty)' She is a deity that was bullied by her classmates and ran away from Soma Academy to live in the Athel Highlands. She eventually found the Locust and unlocked her affinity of emotion, being able to absorb power from things such as rage, confidence, despair, and many more. Yazuni was attacked by her after reuniting with the members of Team Syoran. She had attacked them seeing them as an intruder to her homeland, but was defeated by the two. After the battle, Yazuni decides to help her and she becomes a member. Venera '(The Spirit Swordsman)' - a spirit who appears to be a human that emerged from Yazuni's body at the time of his first transformation being awakened. She is the oldest member of the Syoran and carries a poisonous blade called Pythos Agatha which is able to create multiple of itself serving a pretty powerful weapon, she is able to wield over countless replica of Pyro Ramada at once after summoning them all and each one can be controlled by her power in order to attack her enemies. She was created from the Abrant Locust, trained Kazen, Synestra, and Valund as children, faked her death and was later revived by Yazuni who formed a pact with her in order to have better control of Seraphix/Armageddon. She is a skilled swordsman and is very serious about her mission: Taking Valund down. Oory (Liberator of Authority) '''Main' Antagonist Valund - He is a former scientist of the Magnum Knights that sold his body to Renigald, the Sixth King of the Underworld. After the attack on Erazon Genesis, he begins using his development of Eudora's Tool powered by a type of source used to aid in destroying all the happiness in every universe. He was able to get the evils of Eudora's tool to make hybrids and more evil to spread across each universe to harm the heroes. He soon recruited his own army with teams doing his bidding while he infuses himself with his new research. Other Characters Raiza - is a determined commander of one of the strongest armies in the universe. He is calm and has a joking nature, and is the older brother of the protagonist Yazuni. He is nick named from people from every universe called the "Elemental Phoenix" because of his radiant flames that burst when he soars the sky. He is very strong but is serious when it comes to battle and will go out of his way to save anyone from danger even if it costs him his life. Kiyu - Kiyu insists that she join her grandfather on the search for Valund. With Raiza, and her younger brother Kyon at her side, she proves her technique to be more powerful than their own. Time and time again, against the evil forces that her ancestors helped create through a lifetime of wishes. She is an extreme sadist bearing a personal grudge against her younger brother, however doesn't eliminate him for the sake of her position. Kyon - Raiza and Kyon train together in an effort to assure that there will be another powerful fighter to defend the universe if Raiza is ever out of action. Kyon's pure heart and never say die attitude makes him the perfect candidate for such an honor. Kyon soon gets his chance to put his training to the test against Valund; eventually assisting Team Syoran to fight for the justice he believes in. Synestra - Synestra is the student of Vakai - a headstrong, technical genius - one of the most powerful fighters in the TXV universe. Her exact age is not certain, but she first appears in as a teen. She was given the Ancient Light from the Spirit of the Abrant Locust. After the death of her former team member, Kazen. She becomes the Grandmaster of the Syoran. Kazen - He is known through out the universe as one of the greatest swordsmen. Kazen teaches the members of Syoran how to defend theirselves against the threats ahead. Kazen taught Yazuni how to sword fight when he was a kid. He arrived at the Abrant Locust when Yazuni first arrived with his older brother. Exodus - He is a powerful Kihara, capable of destroying multiple galaxies without breaking a sweat. He is, by far, the most dangerous opponent to face. Woe be unto any poor soul with the misfortune to annoy the mighty Exodus for he is prone to chaotic rampages that reduce everything in his path to smoldering piles of rubble! Helene - She is a mixed up teenage with a quirk that wouldn't allow her to shut up for a second. Now, she's blossomed into a mixed up woman with that same personality quirk. She is very skilled with a firearm. Epsilon - Exodus's one time reincarnation to deity, Epsilon is the second strongest being to exist. He has powerful energy blasts, can split into two or four separate entities, and has the ability to regenerate limbs. Originally from the far away planet Erazon Lunaris on his throne, Epsilon starts off fighting Exodus to rule the first universe. When the Kihara arrive he joins forces with Exodus. At first it is an uneasy alliance, soon enough their bond becomes stronger. While training the Omega, Epsilon develops a special bond with the team. Through Raiza, the only person who has ever been a friend to him, Epsilon starts changing for the better. Doshun - An ancient and wise master of martial arts. Doshun has accumulated great power and knowledge. For companionship continues to serve as a gathering place for the good guys. Although he may appear rather goofy, he is a powerful great warrior. He is one of the first ever to control the Power of Light (Besides Synestra). He taught Zecro and Yazuni how to use Vega Hexis techniques. Other Antagonists Lavei - is the last remaining descendant of the Zaia. With him and his father's civilization's destruction at hand, they put the soul of a single being into the Gloves of Lionhart. They fired it into space where Valund absorbed the essence that flowed within. Although Lavei was "created" by Epsilon he was reborn stronger by Renigald help, he definitely has a mind of his own and quickly asserts his own will. Cold, calculating, and bent on revenge, Lavei's only goal is the re-establishment of his people and total control of the Universe for balance. Ivan - is a brilliant scientist who desires nothing more than total control of the galaxy working under Valund. Ivan masterminds the plot to build an ultimate Machine Mutant with enough power to see his sinister goal of control through to the end. He was also responsible for the creation of his powerful enforcer, negation beings. Subject to outrageous bursts of maniacal laughter, Ivan is cold and unloving, except towards his ally. Vargas - The King of Vampires that ever existed is hired by Renigald to eliminate the pesky Yazuni once and for all. A skilled assassin, Vargas is ruthless, cunning, and incredibly powerful. He never fails at his missions and has no problem annihilating any man, woman, or child as long as the price is right. Renigald - A powerful being that once terrorized Earth, Renigald returns with the help of his gang. He desires the power of Ultimate Divinity to restore his youth in order to rule the planet forever. With his evil henchmen eliminating the most powerful warriors one at a time, a collision course with an old enemy is inevitable! Sei Quan - The Kazoku is an elite team of powerful warriors. Unlike the rest of Valund's minions, these mercenaries have earned their master's respect. Despite their evil and ruthless nature, the force does adhere to their own uniquely twisted code of honor. Don't be fooled by their devastating drunken blows, the force will happily crush anyone who fails to tread lightly in their presence. Tzuki - He is the son of Renigald, and as such, he is centered around his cronies doing the dirty work for him. He is very powerful carrying the essence of his father destroying galaxies with pure might. Zecuni - The Zecro and Yazuni clone was somewhat of an interesting villain. Created from the DNA of the original Yazuni and Zecro by Valund. Because he was born of their DNA, and not them separately, the clone was permanent. Easily overpowering the original Yazuni and Zecro's link, and downing Raiza after a long struggle. In Between Vakai - He has a dark yet neutral profile in the series. He is the uncle of the mother's side of Zecro. He has a odd way of being cheerful to his family but he would only fight them if it was a sparring match. For anyone else he treats battle like life or death and ultimately kills them with his death-force, he is a the greatest mage in the universe and has his own army of mutated Zaia called Zaia. He lost his sense of justice when the Spirit of the Abrant Locust cursed him with the fate of darkness, being given the Ancient Darkness. Nui'ra - He is a very powerful War Lord and is the ruler of Erazon Lunaris within the 2nd Universe. He is an excellent fighter skilled with the Gloves of Lionhart and his sword Aegis Behemoth. It is said that he was with Axelle, Rei's counterpart and the two had a child but eventually split apart. He is the Martial Hexis expert and Yazuni's counterpart. However, at times he somewhat fights the Syoran. He shows much hatred towards his counterparts Yazuni and Akasha seeing them both as inferior beings. He forged a council in Erazon Lunaris known as the Imperial Arbitrary or the S.A. Artisto - He claims to the defition of a deity, he attributes perfection to his being, and as a perfect being can only contemplate upon perfection and not on imperfection, otherwise perfection would not be one of his attributes. He is stated to be untouched by change and imperfection. He is from the 6th Reality Ruling over mutiple planets. Minor Characters Synestra - Synestra is the student of Vakai - a headstrong, technical genius - one of the most powerful fighters in the TXV universe. Her exact age is not certain, but she first appears in as a teen. She was given the Ancient Light from the Spirit of the Universe Tree. After the death of her former team member, Kazen. She becomes the Grandmaster of the Syoran. Kazen - He is known through out the universe as one of the greatest swordsmen. Kazen teaches the members of Syoran how to defend theirselves against the threats ahead. Kazen taught Yazuni how to sword fight when he was a kid. He arrived at the Abrant Tree when Yazuni first arrived with his older brother. Exodus - He is a powerful Kihara, capable of destroying multiple galaxies without breaking a sweat. He is, by far, the most dangerous opponent to face. Any poor soul with the misfortune to annoy the mighty Exodus is prone to chaotic rampages that reduce everything in his path to smoldering piles of rubble! Helene - She is a mixed up teenage with a quirk that wouldn't allow her to shut up for a second. Now, she's blossomed into a mixed up woman with that same personality quirk. She is very skilled with a firearm. Epsilon - Exodus's one time reincarnation to deity, Epsilon is the second strongest being to exist. He has powerful energy blasts, can split into two or four separate entities, and has the ability to regenerate limbs. Originally from the far away planet Erazon Lunaris on his throne, Epsilon starts off fighting Exodus to rule the first universe. When the Kihara arrive he joins forces with Exodus. At first it is an uneasy alliance, soon enough their bond becomes stronger. While training the Omega, Epsilon develops a special bond with the team. Through Raiza, the only person who has ever been a friend to him, Epsilon starts changing for the better. Stuck? Don't know where to go? Here are some links provided for you to get to places eaiser http://xunonvega.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons http://xunonvega.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Abilities http://xunonvega.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Aetheria_Tribe http://xunonvega.wikia.com/wiki/The_Anima http://xunonvega.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters http://xunonvega.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Organization http://xunonvega.wikia.com/wiki/Category:School http://xunonvega.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline Poll You are walking along a path. You discover the Eudora tool lying in the middle of the road; what do you do? I am going to release all the evils and become an antagonist! I have a duty to keep the tool hidden so the multiverse's peace will be restored and I would purify all the evil within it! I will use it to increase my power! Mwahahaha! I will use it to protect my family and friends even it possesses over my soul! I would sell it. It must be worth a fortune! My powers are so great I do not need such trinkets. Now step aside as I destroy it. Category:Templates Category:Information Category:Home Page